


VID - It Follows in Five Pieces

by kiki_miserychic



Category: It Follows
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic





	VID - It Follows in Five Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohvienna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvienna/gifts).



|  ******vid title:** It Follows in Five Pieces  
**music:** Bobby Johnston's You Remember What It's Like, Are You Sorry Now, Everything Reminded Me of You, He Feels So Close, An Even Worse Place  
**source:** It Follows  
**duration:** 3:35  
**Notes:** Made for ohvienna.  
**summary:**   
**content notes:** I prefer not to give content notes (viewer proceeds at their own risk: could be anything)  
  
---|---  
  
**download:** [streaming video](https://youtu.be/lMhwv4FoH7I)   
[mb m4v via mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/ltjtxa7md0o9oce/It_Follows_in_Five_Pieces_-_It_Follows_-_kiki_miserychic.m4v)  
[tumblr](http://kiki-miserychic.tumblr.com/post/139267138380)


End file.
